


Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Rin esta atrapado en una pesadilla de la que no puede despertar.No sabe que hacer para que Yukio deje de acosarlo, no puede decirle a nadie lo que hacen o de lo contrario perdería su amistad con sus compañeros y con Neko"Escucha, Tú eres mío ¿De acuerdo? Y yo soy tuyo"[Lemmon Okumurancest]





	Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: No apto para menores de dieciséis años, contiene lemmon incestuoso, angustia, drama y leve Slash.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kazue Kato, los seiyuus de Rin y Yukio Okumura son Nobuhiko Okamoto y Jun Fukuyama -Para los fans amantes del Okumurancest les digo que hay que tener paciencia porque creo que esos dos se niegan a publicar su relación-

_"_ _Se supone que él debería de cuidarte de cualquier peligro, de protegerte a toda costa de cualquier amenaza, de quererte y amarte como hermano, pero lo único que él hace es maltratarte de las formas más horribles que nadie pueda imaginarse y no puedes hacer nada para evitar que haga de tu vida un verdadero Infierno"_

_Luis Carlos- Fic: Nos tenemos el uno al otro y no necesitamos de nadie más_

* * *

Rin Okumura estaba sentado junto a su mejor amiga Neko en la clase para exorcistas una mañana como cualquier otra. Neko se dedicaba a hacer sus deberes mientras que el no estaba prestando atención en lo mas mínimo –como siempre- pero eso se debía a otra cosa y ¿Quién tenía la culpa? Pues…su hermano menor, Yukio.

-Oye Rin-Lo llamo Neko haciendo que este la mirara-¿Estás bien? Te noto raro últimamente…-

-No es nada Neko, estoy bien-Dijo Rin fingiendo estar bien pero Neko pudo notar que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento-N-No pasa…nada-

-No me mientas-Le dijo Neko-¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa? No le contare a nadie…lo prometo-

-Neko-Chan, no se habla en clase-la regaño Yukio. Por desgracia Rin tenia clases con él ese día y no podía librarse de él hasta la hora de salida-Y eso va para ti Rin-Concluyo mirando a su hermano mayor pero este no le devolvió la mirada.

-En serio-Ahora Neko hablaba en voz baja para que su sempai no la escuchara-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no miraste a tu hermano cuando te hablo?-

-Eso no te importa, Neko-Le contesto el chico demonio molesto

-¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!-Le grito la Otaku sin levantar el tono de voz para no recibir otro regaño de parte de Yukio.

Rin le contó a Neko todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y Yukio. Neko se quedo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que la persona que ella veía como su sempai, el chico al que todas las chicas del colegio querían le hiciera algo así. Ella era fujoshi, amaba el Yaoi pero lo que hacia Yukio era un abuso TOTAL.

No es fácil explicar lo que le contó Rin a su mejor amiga, solo puedo decir que hace cuatro semanas atrás esos dos tenían una retorcida, oscura y desagradable relación incestuosa. El más afectado era Rin pero a su hermano menor parecía no importarle.

Para entenderlo mejor vamos a ver un flashback que explica como comenzó todo.

* * *

**_*Flashback (hace dos semanas atrás)*_ **

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Los dos hermanos se encontraban en su habitación, Yukio hacia sus deberes y Rin estaba leyendo un manga que le prestó Shima pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa o mejor dicho en una persona y esa persona era Shiemi._

_Sin querer un suspiro salió del chico demonio, haciendo que su hermano menor lo mirara un poco molesto._

_-Nii-San-Lo llamo Yukio_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Yukio?-Le pregunto Rin mirándolo_

_-No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Dijo Yukio enojado-Estuviste todo el día suspirando ¿se puede saber por qué?-_

_-Eso no te importa, Megane-Le grito Rin volviendo a concentrarse en el manga que estaba leyendo._

_-¿Q-Qué no me importa? Dime la verdad, Nii-San-Le respondió de igual forma su hermano._

_-Aaagh, está bien…te lo dire-Dijo Rin volviendo a mirarlo y dejando de lado el manga-Solo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-_

_-No le diré a nadie Nii-san, lo prometo-Le dijo Yukio sonriendo-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-_

_-Está bien-Dijo Rin-La razón por la que estuve así todo el día es por…por…Shiemi-_

_-¿Shiemi-san?-Pregunto Yukio_

_-Si-Le dijo Rin levantándose de su cama-Hoy tenía pensado salir con ella y decirle que me gusta-_

_-Maldición- Pensó Yukio-No puedo dejar que se vaya yo también tengo algo que decirle-_

_Vuelve a la realidad al ver a Rin salir de la habitación. Se levanta y camina hacia él._

_-¿A dónde vas Nii-san?-Le preguntó_

_-Voy a ver a Shiemi, le preguntare si quiere salir conmigo-Le dijo Rin-Nos vemos más tarde-_

_-No puedo dejarte que hagas eso Nii-san-Le dijo Yukio evitando que se vaya poniendo una mano en su brazo._

_-P-Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿A-Acaso está mal que salga con una amiga?-Le pregunto Rin un poco nervioso por el agarre de su hermano._

_-No es eso Nii-san-Dijo Yukio un poco sonrojado por lo que iba a decir-Es…es…-_

_-¿Qué es?-Le pregunto Rin-¡Dímelo!-_

_En lugar de hablar, Yukio empujo a su hermano mayor a su cama acostándolo en esta y él se puso encima._

_-¡¿Q-Qué haces Yukio?!-Rin intento zafarse pero Yukio le puso las manos arriba de la cabeza y sujeto sus muñecas evitando que escapara._

_-Lo siento Nii-san, no puedo dejarte ir-Yukio se acerco a Rin a unos pocos centímetros de besarlo._

_-N-No sé qué te pasa Yukio pero déjame ir-Rin otra vez intento zafarse pero no pudo._

_-Ya lo dije antes Nii-san, no pienso dejarte ir…-Dijo Yukio-Yo…te deseo-eso lo susurro en su oído haciendo que Rin se sonrojara._

_-Baka, e-eso está mal-Le grito Rin asustado por lo que le dijo Yukio-¡S-Somos hermanos! ¡No está bien que hagamos esto! ¡Y ya te dije que me gusta Shiemi!-_

_-Te haré cambiar de opinión-Yukio le sonrió con maldad, Rin iba a decir algo pero enseguida sintió que su hermano lo estaba besando. Rin abrió los ojos, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Intento no corresponder el beso pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la lengua de su hermano menor querer entrar a su boca, Rin no opuso resistencia y dejo que entrara enredándose con la suya._

_Pasaron cinco minutos y se separaron para tomar aire, Rin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cosa que preocupo a Yukio._

_-¿Sucede algo Nii-san?-Le pregunto Yukio poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Rin haciendo que este bajara la mirada intentando no llorar._

_-Yukio…-Pronuncio Rin al borde del llanto-P-Porque…Tu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_

_-Ya te lo dije Rin, tú me gustas, te deseo y quiero que seas mío y de nadie más-Dijo Yukio juntando su frente con la de su hermano. Antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo Yukio volvió a besarlo mientras metía una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Rin tocando su torso, este se separa, empieza a gemir y estremecerse por el tacto._

_-Yukio…Y-Yukio detente-Pidio Rin pero fue ignorado por su hermano._

_-No me pidas que me detenga ahora Nii-san porque sé que te gusta-Dijo Yukio riéndose un poco por la reacción de Rin. Empieza a_ _quitarle el pantalón seguido de la ropa interior._

_-¡E-Espera! Yukio… ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-Pregunto Rin siendo ignorado otra vez por su hermano._

_Yukio pone su boca en la cabeza del miembro de Rin y empieza a mover su lengua y su boca._

_-Y-Yuki…aaah… ¡Yukio! Detente-Volvió a pedir Rin. Yukio deja lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué Nii-san? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-Le pregunto Yukio sonriendo con maldad._

_-S-Si es solo que…m-me siento raro-Respondió el demonio sonrojado no solo por lo que estaba pasando, también se sonrojo por la vergüenza._

_-No te preocupes, voy a hacer que te sientas mejor._

_-Y-Yukio más rápido!-pidió el pelinegro, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Yukio mientras el atendía a sus deseos, haciendo esos movimientos con su lengua y poniendo todo el miembro de su Nii-san en su boca. Pasan unos minutos más de esa "tortura" y Rin se corre._

_-L-Lo siento…-Se disculpo Rin avergonzado._

_Luego de haber tragado todo, Yukio saco el miembro de su boca_

_–¿_ _Y? ¿Te gusto Nii-san?-Le pregunto_

_-C-Creo que si-Dijo Rin sonrojado_

_-Aun no he terminado Rin-Le dijo Yukio-Me queda algo mas por hacer…-_

_-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Rin, enseguida sintió los dedos de su hermano sobre su boca indicándole que debía lamerlos. Rin no se negó y hizo lo que su hermano le pedía. Una vez que los dedos estuvieron húmedos, Yukio introdujo el primer dígito en la entrada de Rin haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon de estos por el dolor._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga Nii-san?-Pregunto Yukio preocupado, el no quería lastimar a su Nii-san._

_-No, no te detengas Yukio-Le respondió Rin sin pensarlo-Te necesito dentro de mi-_

_-Como digas Nii-san-Yukio empezó a simular penetraciones, Rin solo gemía de dolor que después paso a convertirse en placer-¿Te está gustando esto?-Yukio miro a Rin sonrojado y con los ojos entreabiertos respirando con dificultar, el seme sonríe y introduce el segundo digito en la entrada de Rin moviéndolos dentro de el. Rin no paraba de gemir, se sentía raro pero a la vez se sentía bien y no quería que eso terminara._

_Una vez que la entrada de Rin estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, Yukio se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer a continuación, tomo su decisión, se posiciono y puso su miembro en la cavidad de su hermano._

_-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Y-YUKIO! DUELE-Grito Rin aguantando las ganas de llorar._

_-¿Estás bien Nii-san?-Preguntó Yukio_

_-S-Si, no pasa nada…continua-Respondió Rin. Yukio asiente, empieza a dar embestidas lentas y de a poco aumento la velocidad. Rin lo único que hacía era gemir de dolor pero con el paso de los segundos los gemidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer._

_-Yukio…Y-Yukio-Gimio Rin_

_-Nii-san…Nii-san-Gimio Yukio junto a Rin, faltaba poco para terminar._

_-Yukio… ¡M-Me vengo!-Grito Rin avisándole a su hermano que iba a correrse._

_-Y-Yo también-Le aviso Yukio. De esa forma los dos llegaron al climax, Yukio termino dentro de Rin y él se corrió entre los dos._

* * *

_Más tarde los dos estaban recuperando la respiración después de lo que habían hecho._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué dices ahora?-Pregunto Yukio-¿Vas a ir con Shiemi-san?-_

_-Creo que no…-Dijo Rin-Ya no tengo ganas de ir a ver a Shiemi-_

_-Nii-San-Lo llamo Yukio-Quiero decirte una cosa…-_

_-¿Qué?-Pregunto Rin mirándolo, sintió un escalofrió cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los ojos azul-verdoso de su hermano menor._

_-Voy a decírtelo una vez y no quiero que se te olvide porque no lo pienso repetir-Le dijo Yukio seriamente-Escucha, Tú eres mío ¿De acuerdo? Y yo soy tuyo-_

_-Sí, Yo soy tuyo-Dijo Rin en voz baja pero Yukio lo escucho de todas formas._

_-Así se habla, Nii-san-Yukio le sonrió después volvió a su mirada seria-Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto-_

_-De acuerdo._

**_*Fin flashback*_ **

* * *

Rin se sentía mal, llevaba tres días preparándose para decirle a Shiemi lo que sentía por ella y ahora gracias a su hermano estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer, no podía escapar de ese sufrimiento. Tampoco podía contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba porque si no sus amigos se alejarían de él, solo Neko sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Para cuando Rin termino de contarle a Neko todo ya habían terminado las clases, ya era hora de volver a casa.

-No puedo creerlo-Neko estaba procesando toda la información que recibió-Yukio-sempai nunca haría algo así…-

-Pero lo hizo-Dijo Rin intentando no llorar delante de su Mejor amiga.

-R-Rin…tu, eres…eres mi Mejor amigo-Le gritó Neko molesta-¡¿Por qué no me contaste nada?! Podría haberte ayudado, yo puedo hablar con Yukio-Sempai-

-Porque le prometí a Yukio que no se lo contaría a nadie-Le respondió de igual manera Rin mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-Y no quiero que hables con Yukio, si él se entera de que te conté esto me va a regañar o me hará algo peor…-

Neko no sabia que hacer así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su mejor amigo y dejar que se desahogara. Al rato Yukio entro al salón de clases, Neko se separo de Rin y se levanto de su lugar.

-Lo siento Se…Sensei-Dijo Neko, no quería llamarlo Sempai en clases-Ya me iba a casa-

-Esta bien, puedes irte Neko-Chan-Le dijo Yukio, Neko estaba por irse pero se volteo para ver a Yukio decirle algo a Rin en el oido que lo hizo sonrojarse, acto seguido salió del salón dejando a Rin y a Neko solos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-Dijo Neko

-¡Espera! Quédate no quiero que Yukio me castigue-Dijo Rin sujetando el brazo de su amiga.

-L-Lo siento, me encantaría quedarme y recibir tu castigo en tu lugar pero…-Le respondió la Otaku nerviosamente-T-Tengo cosas que hacer jejeje pero…-Pone una mano en su hombro-Suerte amigo-

Dicho esto la chica tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón dejando a Rin solo pensando en lo que le había preguntado su hermano.

_-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez Nii-san?-Le pregunto Yukio en voz baja a Rin pero este no respondió-¡RESPONDE!-_

_-Si me acuerdo-Dijo Rin-D-Dijiste que yo soy tuyo y…y tu eres mío ¿no?-_

_-Sí, eso fue lo que dije-Le respondió Yukio-Más vale que no se te olvide…-_

Fin.

* * *

_"¿Por qué sigues acosándome, Kyle? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?" "Porque eres mi hermanito, carajo, y aún cuando yo tenga 50 y tú 45, seguirás siendo mi hermanito menor… Ike no me importa si quieres crecer, tan solo quiero estar a tu lado mientras lo haces"_

_JigokuTsuki-Fic: Quiero crecer a tu lado._

**Author's Note:**

> *Snif* ¡Q-Quiero llorar! esto es muy triste y pensar que todo fue parte de un sueño y alguna que otra inspiración del fanfic de mi amigo Luis Carlos.
> 
> No sé si JigokuTsuki apruebe la aparición de un summary de uno de sus fics de South Park pero quería poner algo que se adapte a este One-Shot al igual que el Summary de Luis Carlos.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot a mi me pareció muy triste TT_TT por favor dejen comentarios y...
> 
> -¡¿QUÉ HICISTE AHORA?!
> 
> -¡Shit!-Me volteo y veo a Rin Okumura enojado por el One-shot que acabo de escribir junto a Yukio-Jeje ¡H-Hola Rin!-Lo saludo poniendo una sonrisa falsa.
> 
> -¡¿CÓMO VAS A HACER UN FIC EN EL QUE MI HERMANO ME OBLIGA A TENER SEXO CON ÉL?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUE TE PASA?!-Me grita Rin un poco molesto y vi que las llamas azules de Satán comenzaban a emerger
> 
> -T-Tranquilízate Rin...no es lo que parece, es más, la idea me surgió gracias a que un fanfic que leí que me dio inspiración. esto lo soñé anoche y bueno...ya sabes como soy-Intente explicarle un poco nerviosa pero eso no calmo a Rin
> 
> -¡MALDITA! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR...más te vale que empieces a correr antes de que te queme con las llamas azules-Me dijo en tono de amenaza-uno...dos...-
> 
> -¡YA! ¡ME ECHO A CORRER AHORA!-Empiezo a correr en versión anime con una nube de tierra detrás de mi-¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS O ME MATARAN!-sigo corriendo seguida de Rin y Yukio iba detrás de él intentando contener su risa.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
